Fuse
“Out of sight, baby!” -Fuse 'Fuse '(ヒューズ, Hyūzu) is the director for Space Channel 5 in the series of the same name. He’s never been seen outside of the Astrobeat, and he directs Ulala from behind the scenes. Background Much of Fuse’s past is unknown both prior and during his reign as director of Space Channel 5. He nearly lost that position as Channel 5 went downhill, nearly becoming canceled. With Ulala as the only reporter left at the time of the Morolian invasion, he put his full support behind her and hoped for the best. Character Info Fuse is probably one of the most puzzling characters technically on the scene. The main reason for that is because he has never been seen, and the only people who probably have seen him face-to-face are Ulala and Noize. At 35 years-old, it is unknown for long he has been working at Space Channel 5. He stands behind Ulala, giving her his full support. Fuse was born on September 21 and he is blood type O. Personality Fuse is described as a normally laid-back kind of guy, but when it comes to ratings, he turns into a hot-head, pure and simple. He scolds Ulala daily, but it just may be because he's worried about her, the ratings (albeit not to the extent of Mr. Blank), and his reputation of being a tough guy. He has a short fuse, hence his name, and it's often said that doesn't help morale amongst his staff. He does care about what happens to Ulala though, as ultimately seen in Report 4 of Space Channel 5 Part 2. He also seems quite clumsy. Space Channel 5 During the Morolian invasion Fuse backs up Ulala, often telling her where to go, what to do, and either scolding or giving his approval depending upon how well she performs. He doesn’t appreciate other reporters like Pudding and Jaguar hogging the scoops that Space Channel 5 needs to stay on the air. Although he often gets in a remark or two directed at them. In Report 3, Fuse fret about other reporters catching up with Ulala, particularly shown when Jaguar reaches Ulala’s position within the Morolian base. Although when the base is exploding and Jaguar tells him and Ulala about the truth of the frequency of the brainwashing signal, he’s more than surprised. It’s not everyday that an invasion is controlled by the CEO of your place of work, using the frequency of your broadcasts to brainwash aliens who brainwash people. While Ulala, Jaguar and Pudding go to Channel 5 HQ confront Chief Blank in Report 4, Fuse is stuck in the Astrobeat. It isn’t until after Ulala defeats Evila that he literally gets into a tight situation. He pleads for help from the reporter as Giant Evila, a gigantic robot of Blank’s, holds the spaceship firmly. Ulala and her companions must shoot in the opposite direction that they hear, but one by one they are all knocked away by the mecha’s hand. The sound system providing the rhythm winds up busted and it takes an A Capella song by everyone at the station plus Jaguar’s Space Pirates to get Ulala back in her groove and save Fuse. Space Channel 5 Part 2 Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! Fuse is back, once again backing Ulala who is back in action. This time around though, instead of merely giving out commands, comments, accolades, or harsher scoldings, he actually sings during certain segments in Ulala’s report show. He truly shows off his vocals for the first time when Ulala confronts Kin, Kon, and Kan in the Lookout Dome. Report 2: Nature’s Revenge! Fuse doesn’t need a sixth sense to send Ulala out to Space Park when President Peace is captured by the Rhythm Rogues. He reminds Ulala that she has a guitar when Pudding shows up and gives Ulala the commands to strike a pose soon after that. At the Greenhouse where Pon Piriri resides, Fuse asks if Ulala can handle the onslaught of ivy that the robot attacks with before she’s suspended above the floor by four vines. For some reason, the Fuse-man disregards the President’s exit, saying “Good job, well done” if Ulala has danced well enough. Report 3: Meet the Space Police! Channel 5 heads to Point Double X, but unfortunately so does every other news station in the galaxy. When the Space Police show up, Fuse refuses to leave without the scoop. The Astrobeat handles the Hey commands given by Pine’s ship, the Playgirl, while Ulala on the Astrobeat Jr. handle the chus. He eventually tells Noize to backup Ulala on the drums as Pine and her comrades step out onto the deck. When all is said and done, an emergency transmission from station chief, Space Michael comes through. Fuse promptly tells everyone to get back to the Channel 5 HQ after cursing that they followed a false scoop. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! The Astrobeat cannot go on as it is swarmed by Rhythm Robots the moment it enters the airspace of Space Channel 5 HQ, so Ulala is sent off on her own. It isn’t until later that the craft breaks free and comes to Ulala’s side. Without question, Fuse’s moment of glory comes at the end of the battle against Purge the King in Report 4. He rushes into the Core of Channel 5 studios when Ulala, Space Michael, and much of the crew of Channel 5 have weakened Purge the King. The satellite on top of the spaceship harnesses their dance energy and fires, much like what happened with Mr. Blank, except that the mecha doesn’t fall apart. Instead, the robot holds a the sphere of energy and throws it back, the orb of death aimed straight at Ulala. Before anybody knows it, the Astrobeat dives in front of the pink-haired reporter, taking the hit and turning a hue of red. Fuse’s ship goes down, although his last words are quite inspiring to Ulala: “Ulala, the universe depends on your funky moves!” The Astrobeat crashes further into the Core, the heart of Channel 5 collapsing in on itself. Report 6: Purge’s T.V. Special Just as Dance Dimension X shatters and Purge the Great is sucked into the satellites for the Ballistic Groove Gun, the Astrobeat rises from below of what used to be Purge’s television show. Not even Noize knew that Fuse had survived. His first command to Ulala is: “Focus the power of the 86,429 fans into one funkified force!” Ulala, Jaguar, Pine, and Pudding get their last lines in, berating Purge for his actions while Fuse aims the satellite of the Astrobeat one more time, ready to finally finish this. With the combined energy of everyone at the Mystery Zone, it’s enough to ‘chu chu chu’ Purge into the depths of the galaxy. Fuse guides his ship to create a path of sparkles again for Ulala, her friends, and her entourage to march and dance along to the end of the galaxy. Quotes Part One *"Something's up at Spaceport 9. Appearently aliens have taken hostages and are taking their bodies." *"IS THAT ANOTHER REPORTER!?" Part Two *"There are some freaky creatures dancing in this zone." *"All right, kids! Here we go!" *"You got it, baby!" *"Perfect!" *"Get it right! You're tripping all over the beat!" *"Keep Trying!" *"What the---!?" *"Sweeter than sweet nothings!" *"You were slipping like a mud slide, Ulala!" Trivia *Fuse lacks a character profile in both games. *In Space Channel 5 Part 2, Fuse breaks the fourth wall during the Extra Mode's credits. He says, "Come on, did you really think they’d let people die in a game like this?", to explain his miraculous comeback. *When saving the Space Bird Mistress and other Space Park folks in Report 2 of Part 2, Fuse will eventually say "Hm, Très bien!" ("Hm, Very Good!"). That makes him the fourth character to use French in the game, the three others being Ulala, Afro Dude, and Noize. *Takashi Thomas Yuda, Fuse's Japanese voice actor, was also the director and supervisor for Space Channel 5 and Space Channel 5 Part 2 respectively. He is also famous for creating Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog. **According to the English instruction booklet for Space Channel 5 Special Edition, Fuse's birthday is September 21st, which is also Yuda's birthday. *His English voice actor for Part 2, Kerry Shale, also voices The Fat Controller in the US version of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *His other English voice actor for Part 1, Dave Nowlin, went on to voice Sam from Sam and Max. *In the English instruction booklet for Space Channel 5 Special Edition, Fuse is listed as age 35. However, in the Gyun Gyun Guide Book, his age is listed as 43. Gallery ME0000258304_2.jpg|Another "close view" of Fuse, seen in the intro (french version) Emptyastrobeat.png|It appears that Fuse is not seated at the front of the ship. Seen after Report 6. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Part One Characters Category:Part Two Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Humans Category:Channel 5 Staff Category:Males